This application relates to a gas turbine engine wherein a cross-sectional area of a fan nozzle exit or throat may be varied.
Gas turbine engines are known and, typically, include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air. This air is also utilized for cooling. The air is also delivered into a core engine and into a compressor section. The air is compressed and delivered into a combustion chamber where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
It is known that the cross-sectional area of an exhaust nozzle may be varied to provide different levels of power under different flight conditions.